Worth It
by k8ln713
Summary: When Bella is set up on a blind/double date with Edward by best friend Rose, she's not all that excited. But with some conversation, a little banter, and a snowball fight could make Bella see that Edward may be worth it?


**A.N.: Hello! New one shot! And one published not even a couple of months since my last one.**

 **I figured that since where I live had just recently snowed (ick! I don't like snow very much), this story fit well.**

 **Hopefully you all like it!**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Twiight_. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

"Rose, please, no!" I exclaimed.

"Don't be such a drama queen, Bella. It's one date!" Rosalie sighed deeply and rolled her eyes.

"A blind date! How do I know he doesn't look like a troll?"

"Now when have you been so shallow and cared about how a guy looked? And besides, he won't look like a troll."

"Have you met him?"

"Well … no. But he's Emmett's best friend, so I doubt he looks ugly. You've seen Emmett and he's a gorgeous hunk."

"Ugh, Rosalie, Em is a social butterfly. He makes friends with everybody regardless of what they look like."

"Just one date, Bells. It's Edward's first time to New York. Emmett promised him a night out before he headed back to Chicago. And since Em and I will be disgusting horn dogs most of the night, it's rude to treat Edward like a third wheel; he might as well have someone else to hang out with but at the same time meet a girl."

"If he's only going to be here for a limited amount of time, why bother setting the two of us up with each other?"

"Just humor the two of us. Please!"

I growled. "Fuck you, Rose. Fine. I'll do it. But don't expect me to be courteous."

"Oh, Bella. You can at least be nice. You don't have to be happy, but be nice to the guy. Don't prove that all New Yorkers are rude."

"Whatever."

 **~OoO~**

The night of our double date-slash-blind date for me arrived. Rose helped me get ready as I really wasn't a girly-girl. For once my hair wasn't in a messy bun, I wasn't bare faced and I didn't have on jeans and sneakers. My hair was down, curly and shiny. My makeup was gorgeous, making me look like a whole new person. I wore a pretty blue dress that hugged my body like a second skin. I had on heels that seemed impractical for the weather outside, but I was pleasing Rose and Emmett for Em's best friend's sake.

Sort of. It really was more for them.

I was sure this Edward guy couldn't care less what I looked like. He probably wasn't as ecstatic about being set up on a blind-slash-double date with two of the biggest horn balls on Earth.

Our apartment door sounded with a heavy knock, Emmett's fist pounding on it unintentionally. It's not his fault he didn't know his own strength. Rose fluffed her hair one last time and ran from my bedroom to answer the door while I made sure I didn't have lipstick on my teeth and that my ass didn't show in case I bent down. I did that test a few different ways while looking in a mirror, realizing that I should just dip down in a crouch instead of bending over so I didn't make a fool of myself.

Of course I was humiliated before even heading out the door when a throat cleared. I shot up and looked over to my door, seeing the most handsome man in a black sports coat, charcoal button down shirt and black slacks standing in my bedroom doorway. This must have been Edward.

"Uh … Rosalie and Emmett sent me to come get you. Sorry I disrupted you from …" He waved some kind of gesture at me. "…whatever you were doing." He then smirked.

"Uh … yeah."

The gorgeous specimen took a few steps into my room and held out his hand. "I'm Edward."

I took his hand. "Bella."

"Nice to meet you."

"You, too. Uh … did you see me do all that a second ago?" I really hoped he didn't see my ass before a few more dates, though we wouldn't go on a few more dates anyway because he'd be back in Chicago.

"Uh … no?"

I covered my face with my hands. "Yes, you did. Ugh! I can't believe I was such a spaz. I should've closed and locked my door. No, I just shouldn't go on this date."

"Look, it's not a big deal. It's not like I'm laughing at you."

"You totally are on the inside. Admit it."

"Okay … maybe I found it a bit funny, but you shouldn't be embarrassed."

"You saw my ass before we even got out the door," I said, jutting my hip out and crossing my arms over my chest.

"I won't even attempt to respond in a way I want to because I know you'll fucking slap me."

Wait … did he like my ass? No. I was getting that idea out of my head now. We hadn't even started the date. I couldn't jump into bed with him now.

"Let's just forget I saw anything, Bella. Let's pretend I knocked on the door after making sure you were officially ready and we introduced ourselves and now we are ready to go out on our double date."

"Okay."

"Good," Edward said, smiling. "Is it weird to say I'm nervous?"

"Why? It's not like we'll see each other again," I answered without thinking, pulling on my sweater. I also quickly reapplied my lip gloss. I saw his face fall from my view from the mirror. "Shit," I mumbled. I turned around and stepped toward him. "I didn't mean it like that. It's just that … I feel we shouldn't make too much of an effort and call this a date. It won't feel too much like a double date anyway because Rose and Emmett will be all over each other."

"So let's just be on a date; just the two of us, Bella. We'll ignore the horn dogs. We'll get to know each other. I mean, Emmett's my best friend, Rose is yours. We're bound to see each other again at some point during their relationship. Why not give it a shot?"

I looked up at him and saw how eager he was.

"Come on. It can't be too bad, right? I'm good looking. I don't talk too much, completely willing to balance the conversation with equal parts of me speaking and you speaking."

"Fine. It's a date. But don't be nervous, Edward. I'm not."

"That's because in your head you're not considering this a date; it's more like getting to know a friend of a friend."

"Okay, yes; that's true, but I don't see the point in being nervous. If it turns out great, awesome; if not, oh, well."

"You're not much of a dater, are you?" he asked, cocking his eyebrow up.

"Why do you say that?" I asked. Why does he care if I date or not?

"Because if you're someone who regularly dates, then you're supposed to be nervous as you are trying to get into a relationship. Seeing as you're saying that you're not anxious, you're probably not taking this too seriously and aren't looking to have a boyfriend."

"Well, not to hurt your feelings, I'm only doing this to please Rose."

"Well, I originally was doing this to please Emmett. I wanted to just hang out with him, but he insisted on me meeting Rose, which spun into the idea that I meet you and that we double. I wasn't too nervous until I saw you."

My eyes widened. "What?"

"I don't know … I get this feeling that tonight is gonna be great. You're a skeptic. I think I'll change your mind."

"Whatever."

"Yo, Edward! Bella! Get your clothes on and let's go!" Emmett called out from the living room. "I'm starving!"

I groaned and rolled my eyes. "We're coming!"

"That's what she—"

"Don't even fucking finish that sentence, Em!" Edward shouted back.

"I was about to say that. I realized my words and knew Emmett would respond with some innuendo."

"Well, I know him like that back of my hand, so there's one thing in common we share."

I giggled. "Fine. Let's go before Emmett spews more euphemisms."

We left my room and Rose sighed upon seeing us. "Finally! I was seriously this close to coming to get you. I wasn't sure if you either killed each other or were already fucking."

"Neither, Rosalie. We were just talking."

"Yeah … talking." She winked dramatically. I growled in response.

We went on our double date, but of course, as I knew it would turn out, it became more like a date with just Edward.

"Told you they'd be all over each other," he told me as soon as we sat down at the table.

I pinched Rose on her arm. She turned and faced me, narrowing her eyes. So sorry I disturbed her.

"We're in a fucking restaurant, Rose," I whispered harshly. "Turn down the PDA by nine notches because you're at a ten on the meter."

It didn't last long. Yes, we made it through dinner without witnessing the two of them practically having sex with their clothes on, but after a few drinks between the two of them, I knew Edward and I would be on our own for the rest of the night.

"Okay, let's go," I said to Edward.

Rose and Em didn't even know we left. And yeah, they got stuck with the bill. That was what they got for being disgusting freaks at dinner. Edward helped me put on my wool coat and after I wrapped my scarf around my neck and slipped on my gloves, we left the restaurant. We then slowly walked back to the apartment hand in hand. I mean, I was in heels. He had to hold me up.

"Why in the hell did you wear the most impractical shoes on this date?" Edward asked, humor completely laced in his tone.

I laughed. "Blame Rose. I'm not normally like this. I'd rather wear jeans and sneakers."

"It fucking snowed a few days ago, and Rose thought high heels were appropriate?"

"Well, my snow boots just wouldn't match this outfit. I mean, really?" I said sarcastically.

We laughed some more. Thankfully, the snow that had fallen a few days ago wasn't all over the streets and sidewalks anymore, but I was still careful where I walked. The last thing I needed was to slip on ice and bring Edward down with me, as well as end this night in the ER.

We made it back to the apartment unscathed. I suggested we take up some hot chocolate to the rooftop and talk, of course after I put on my Uggs because I couldn't take my heels anymore. It was cold, but it was definitely more bearable tonight than the last few nights. There was also still some snow on the ground, so it appeared to be like a winter wonderland up there.

We drank and chatted some more. Tonight's date wasn't too bad, actually. Edward was awesome. He was kind, funny, and easy to talk to. Yeah, we had a few minor arguments over books and movies and TV shows, but it was fun banter. We continued it up on the roof. I loved it.

Edward turned his back to pour some more hot chocolate from the thermos we brought up. I had an idea. He didn't expect a snowball to hit his exposed neck.

"Ahh!" he yelled. I just giggled.

"Oh, you're in for it." He grabbed some snow from the ground and pelted me with one. I shrieked because it was fucking cold. And that's how we ended up having a snowball fight. We ran around the roof, tossing snowballs at each other. There were hits and misses, but we were laughing the entire time. Eventually, Edward grabbed me around the waist and pulled me to the ground.

"God, I haven't done that in years," he said to me.

"Me neither," I replied. I was lying on top of him. I realized we were in a somewhat compromising position. I eased myself up, pulling him with me after I was on my feet.

"So, tonight was pretty great. I have to say you were right," I admitted to him after we calmed ourselves down.

"Why, thank you," he replied, grinning. "So, do you now consider this a date?"

"Yeah."

"Would you be willing to accept another, this time actually from me?"

My smile disappeared. I hated to disappoint him after having such an amazing night with him. "Edward … I don't know. I mean, yeah, you're pretty awesome, and if you lived in New York I'd accept one in a heartbeat."

He nodded in that way that he understood where I was going. "But I don't live in New York."

"I tried the long distance before. It didn't work out. And since I just met you, I don't want to put all my eggs in one basket."

"But we have great chemistry."

"It's too much of a risk, Edward," I said, shaking my head. "I did it once and I ended up in heartbreak."

"I think it's worth the risk. Do you think I'm gonna stray when I just met you?"

"I don't know how you are in Chicago. You could be this amazing guy who's willing to take a chance on me here, but once you go back … how do I know you're the same?"

"Because you know Emmett now, and I'm his best friend. He'd hand me my ass if I tried anything that would hurt you. He considers you like a sister; I'm sure of it. He's talked about you so much. He kept bringing up the idea of me going out on a date with you for so long, but I wouldn't give it a lot of thought because even I questioned distance. Before I met you, I was fine if we ended up just hooking up, going our separate ways, but now that I have, I don't think that anymore. God, I fucking feel so much now that if I walked away without giving _this_ a try, I'd regret it forever. If you're willing to take a chance, I'm all in until we realize it's not meant to be."

"Edward …"

"Bella … please. Take a chance."

My mouth opened and shut. I didn't know how to respond. I wanted to, but I didn't want to get hurt because of long distance. Is it worth the risk? Who knew? But I had to try.

Just as I was about to say something, Edward shook his head and walked away from me. I couldn't even get the word, "Stop!" to leave my mouth. I let him walk away.

 **~OoO~**

I eventually went back down to the apartment. Rose had returned home and she was sitting on the couch, her arms crossed and her face stern.

"Sit the fuck down, Bella."

I knew she was serious, and I was scared of her to even try and walk to my room. So I sat.

"What the fuck did you do to Edward?" she asked.

"I … he tried to convince me to try a long distance thing."

"So? Do you think he's not good enough?"

"No!"

"Then why didn't you say, 'Yes'?"

"Because I am scared, Rose! I was afraid of giving my heart away again. Yes, you were right. Edward is great. If he lived here, then I wouldn't have given the possibility of a relationship with him a second thought; I'd jump right in. But he doesn't. And I'm scared. Paul broke my heart when he moved to Florida and ended up cheating on me because of the distance; that he was lonely."

"Edward isn't like Paul, Bella. Emmett would make sure of that."

"I know. But there's still a part of me. And when Edward asked me to take a chance, I froze. I contemplated it. I questioned the risk and was about to say, 'Okay,' but then he walked away. Now I'll never know."

I collapsed on the couch and cried. I just let the best thing to ever happen to me walk away. One date, something I almost considered not to be, and I knew Edward was someone worth being with, despite thousands of miles of distance between us.

"Yes. You'll know because I'm not letting you sit here and wallow. He's back at Em's. Go to him."

"What if he won't let me in?"

"What if he does, Bella?"

I nodded, hugging my best friend tightly before running out the door, quite thankful that I still had my coat and boots on.

I hailed a taxi and made my way to Emmett's apartment. Upon arriving, I banged on the door. No answer. I banged again. Still no response.

Where could he have gone?

I texted Rose, questioning if left and was wandering.

 _ **Em just called him, lied about saying he was on his way back and was wondering if he was still up. E answered that he was on the roof ~ Rose**_

 _ **Thanks ~ Bella**_

I made my way to the stairwell that led to the roof. I slowly pushed the door open, making sure the cinderblock there held it open. While I'd love to be alone with Edward, I wasn't keen on being locked up there.

Edward was oblivious that I had joined him. I noticed there was still some snow on the ground here, too, just like back at my place. So I grabbed some, balled it up and threw it at his back. It made contact and that forced Edward to spin around quickly, his face screwed up in a scowl. When he saw that it was me, his face softened.

"Hey," he mumbled.

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?"

I started to walk toward him. "To see you. To give you an answer."

"Yeah?"

"Mmhmm. You didn't give me the chance earlier."

"I kind of did. You stayed silent."

I reached him. I stood a mere half a foot away from him. "Because I overthink things. I tend to let thoughts run through my mind before I make a decision. I contemplate your request. And just as I was about to reply, you walked away."

"So you came all the way here just to say, 'No,' to my face?"

"No. I came to say, 'Yes.'"

"What?"

"Yes, Edward. I want to give this a shot. I want you. You made me realize that I was too scared to open my heart, which is why I chose to not date and be nervous about us earlier. After a few hours with you, you opened my eyes and made me want that connection again. I felt it with us. You did, too."

"I want you, too, Bella."

"I'm sorry it took me a while to give you an answer, but I'm sure of it."

"It's okay. What matters is that you want this as much as I do."

"Oh, I do. You're exactly what I need, Edward."

He held my face within his cold hands and leaned in, giving me the kiss I'd been longing for all night. I just hadn't realized it until now. I returned the kiss, pressing my lips harder against his and wrapping my arms around his waist.

The kiss intensified. Despite it being cold outside, I was burning up. It may be rushed, but I knew I wanted him, all of him. Now. So I told him so.

"Downstairs. Now," he stressed. I noticed his eyes darkened. God, did I fucking want him more.

I all but ran in the direction of the door, Edward on my six. We raced down the stairs and to Emmett's apartment. I jumped in his arms and we made out against the wall outside the door.

"Baby," Edward groaned out, separating his lips from mine. "I need to unlock the door."

I slid down, making his eyes cross. He had enough focus to get the door to the apartment unlocked before pulling me inside. We kissed some more, tongues fighting for dominance, as we pulled at our clothes before stumbling to the pull-out couch, still set as a bed.

Our clothes flew off and he hovered over me, pressing kisses along exposed plains of my body. I was just in my panties, Edward in his boxer briefs and his shirt unbuttoned fully, exposing his chest, when he pulled back unexpectedly.

"Wait! Is Emmett actually on his way?"

Silly man. "No. That was just to get you to say where you were. He's with Rose still. We're good."

"Fuck. Good. Now … where were we?" he asked, staring down at me like a predator staring at its prey.

"I believe you were about to fuck me, but the rest of our clothes must disappear."

He ripped off his shirt and tossed it behind him. "Yeah. I believe you're right."

I wrapped my legs around Edward's waist, hooking my toes in the band of his boxer briefs and pulling them down. He teased me by sucking on my nipples and slowly pulled down my panties, not touching me where I needed his touch most.

"Fuck, Edward! Just fuck me already!" I cried out, not being able to take his torture any longer.

"All right. I think you've had enough teasing." He positioned himself and slid into me slowly, stretching me to accommodate his bigger than average sized cock. I moaned at the feeling, as he would push in but pull back out a bit. Little by little he entered me and pulled out until his pelvis was flush against mine.

The fun really began then. Now that I was fully ready for him to fuck me, he did what I asked him to do.

My arms were wrapped around him, my nails clawing at his back and he punished my pussy with his cock. His large hands gripped my thighs, holding on tight as he thrust into me at a consistently fast pace. I couldn't even meet him thrust for thrust because he was pounding into me.

"Shit!" I cried out as I came, but Edward didn't stop. He rolled over so that I hovered over him, letting me be in control this time. I anchored my hands on his firm chest as I bounced on top of him. Edward caressed my body with his fingers, first trailing down my neck to between my breasts and back up to toy with my hard nipples. Eventually, he made his way back down to in between my thighs, rubbing his thumb against my clit.

"Ahh!" Fuck, I was so close again. My hips moved faster to keep up with the pace of him massaging my clit.

"Come on, Bella. You can come for me again. Your pussy is squeezing my cock so tight. Come for me so I can."

"Edward! Edward, fuck!" I shouted as I succumbed to my orgasm. I shuddered as I sailed through it before resting my body on top of his.

"Damn," he mumbled, running his hand up and down my back. "I don't think I can go back to Chicago after that."

I sat up a bit and slapped his chest. Of course sex was still on his mind.

"Hey!" he yelled with a chuckle.

"Yeah, you're only in it for the sex."

"No. Your company is totally worth it, too. Our conversations. Our banter." I rolled off of him and Edward rolled over me. "So are the kisses," he continued, pressing a kiss to my lips. "The touching." He followed that with him caressing my cheek and down my body. "And of course the sex."

I smiled. "Yeah, all of those things are worth it. But I can't make you move here just because of one night of sex, Edward."

"Of course, but it still makes me want to just up and leave so I can be with you. You're worth it most of all."

"Let's take this day by day. We still have so much to learn about each other. But I'm not afraid of the distance. And we'll visit each other."

"Bella, it will be sooner rather than later that I will return here permanently."

"One day at a time, Edward." I kissed him fully, running my fingers along his cheek. "But when that day comes, I'll be waiting with open arms."

"And I'll be running into them at full speed."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
